Gaiden Days
by Miss Goku
Summary: Mini stories about the groups escapades during the Gaiden days with a bit of shonenai thrown in for fun .
1. Lets Swim

Ok this is my first real fan fic ever. I will try to do my best with my spelling and grammar. I will also try to keep the characters true. There might be some OOC ness, but o well a little is ok .;;; right? There might be some shonenai (don't know if that's spelled right) in it. Well I hope you all enjoy my first fic.

Well this is a Gaiden fic. It is just a bunch of small cute simple stories I wrote for fun. There is no real plot, I might make one but I really don't know. Well hope you enjoy

Disclaimer I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters blah blah blah.

Chapter 1 Lets Swim

There he sat by the lake's shore staring at his reflection in the cool water. What he saw was a pair of golden eyes, bushy brown hair, and his golden limiter. He was sitting there wearing nothing but light blue swim trunks that reached his knees, with Hawaiian flowers going up them and he wore his chains. He had been sitting there for about 15 minutes waiting for Kenren to come to take him swimming. Kenren said he would take Goku swimming and that he would meet Goku by the lake at 11:00 am. Goku had gotten to the lake early, around 10:50, but now it was 11:05 and Kenren was late. He was 5 minutes late. 5 minutes of Goku's precious swimming time. Goku had been waiting for Kenren because he was not allowed to swim alone. Kenren and Tempo had just taught Goku how to swim about a month ago. They thought it would be for the best if Goku knew how to swim just in case. Konzen took no part in it! He had said he hated swimming let alone water. Goku on the other hand loved it! Though he still was a little scratchy at the whole thing he was pretty good at swimming for a beginner. How he swam with the chains, no body really knows not even Goku.

Anywho... Goku had been sitting by the lakeside for bout 15 minutes now, waiting for Kenren to come. He had finally lost his patience about 10 minutes ago and was deciding on weather to wait or jump in to the cool lake. ' I'm sure it wont hurt if I just get in a little. I wont swim far from the bank' he told himself. He put his feet in the water and kicked a little watching the water splash everywhere. Doing this tempted him to slip into the water about waist deep. The cool water touched his warm skin causing him to shiver slightly. He waded in a little deeper so the water went to his chest. He splashed around a little, and stuff like that. He then started to swim not noticing that he was swimming away from the lakeside to the middle of the huge lake. He happily swam here and there, he would dive into the water and chase the fish and so on and so on. After about 40 minutes of splashing and playing around he started to feel tired. There was only one problem... he was in the middle of the huge lake far from shore on both sides. He also noticed that his chains were weighing him down. He started to struggle to keep himself from going under water. He started to panic, then he saw it, what might save him...

Kenren sat in Tempo's office waiting for the field marshal to get done with his duties . He had totally forgotten his promise to meet Goku at the lake. He glanced at the clock seeing it was 11:50 exactly. He shifted in his seat " God, Tempo how much longer" he yelled at the man in 'the back room'.

You could hear a little rustling coming from the 'back room'. " Sorry. Just a few more minutes and I'll be done" Tempo answered the impatient general.

Kenren answered him with a grunt. After about 10 minutes Tempo came from 'the back room'

"Took you long enough" the general grunted.

Tempo just smiled " how about we go and visit Goku and Konzen" he asked Kenren " I'm sure Goku is just dying to get out"

"What ever" Kenren answered.

So they made their way slowly to Konzen's office. When they got there they noticed something strange. There was no yelling. Whenever they go to visit Konzen and Goku you always hear yelling. They slowly entered the blonde's office. When they entered all they saw was the grumpy blonde stamping paper work.

"Don't you know how to knock?" was the first thing that came from Konzens mouth.

"Sorry" Tempo said with a sweat drop. Kenren just grunted.

"Hey" Konzen said looking at Kenren " I though you were taking the monkey swimming to day, he left about an hour ago."

Kenren froze " Oh CRAP" he blurted out.

" Oh dear" is what came from Tempo "maybe we should go down and see if he's ok" he said after a few seconds.

" Ya think" Konzen spat. "Now I have to spend my break looking for that STUPID monkey because you're" he pointed to Tempo " boyfriend was to STUPID to remember ANYTHING" Konzen was now fuming with rage, and worry for Goku but he covered that with rage.

" You don't have to come" Kenren said cooly.

"Ch" Konzen answered, " Let's go"

Goku now sat on a large rock in the middle of the lake. ' That was way to close for comfort' he thought to himself. He had been sitting on the rock for about 10 minutes but still had not caught his breath. It was now the hottest part of the day and he was covered in sweat. His whole body was screaming in pain, and worst of all while climbing the rock he had scraped up his knees and legs and palms, they were all slightly bleeding. ' What am I going to do' thought Goku as his eye's started to water ' I don't like being alone out here' he pressed his bloody hands to his face 'Konzen is going to kill me'. He curled in to a ball on the rock and cried until he fell asleep

"GOKU..." Konzen yelled " GOKU WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID MONKEY!" He had been looking for the dumb ape for about 5 hour's now. Kenren had gone into the lake but fortunately didn't find any drowned monkey. Tempo was scouting out half of the lake's shore while Konzen searched the other half.

Konzen looked at his watch and saw that it said it was 5:00pm. He did not want to admit it but he was worried about Goku. Konzen slowly made his way back to where he first started searching when he saw it, something shiney from the middle of the lake. He stopped and squinted his eyes trying to make out what the shine was " OH MY GOD" he spat "Goku" be for he knew what he was doing he kicked of his heels and ripped of his dress/robe thing, so he was only in the jeans, and jumped into the cool water swimming to where his monkey was.

' Damn what am I doing' he thought to himself. ' Good thing I'm a good swimmer' Konzen swam with such speed and grace he got to the rock in 1 minute flat, it had taken Goku 30 to swim there.

When Konzen got to the rock he noticed that the now badly sun burnt, monkey was sound asleep, so Konzen splashed him.

"BWHAAAA" Goku screamed as the felt the drips of cool water contact with his burnt skin.

"Get up you Idiot" Konzen said gruffly, trying to hide his relief.

"K-Konzen" Goku shuddered.

"I said GET UP and let's go" Konzen said hitting Goku on the head.

"Ouch, Konzen what was what for... it hurt"

"Just go" the blonde hissed.

" Ok, ok" Goku slowly got up to jump in but fell back down, his legs were soar and the cut's stung like hell when he stood up "ouch" he wined to himself.

Konzen rolled his violet eye's "Get on" he said to the monkey pointing to his back " I'll take you back"

Goku's face lit up with a HUGE smile, his golden eye's shining with joy "really Konzen?" "Don't push it" Konzen spat.

Goku slowly crawled on to Konzen's back, and before he knew it Konzen had swam them both back to shore " wow Konzen your such a fast swimmer" Goku squeaked to his son.

"Ch" was all Konzen said to the Monkey's statement.

Tempo and Kenren ran over when they noticed Goku and Konzen.

"Oh, you found him, I'm so relieved" Tempo said, " are you ok Goku? Oh my God look at you you're burned from head to toe. And look at you, your covered in scrapes" Tempo went on like a worried mother.

"Sorry I forgot" Kenren said, feeling guilty for all of what happened.

"Forgot what?" Goku had a confused look on his face that made him look even more like a monkey. Everyone sweat dropped " Konzen I'm hungry" Goku said tugging at Konzen's pant leg.

"Let's get you cleaned up and some food" Tempo said to Goku.  
4 HOURS LATER (9:00pm)

"OOOOUUUUCCCHHHH" Goku squeaked as Konzen patched his cut's and Kenren   
rubbed lotion on Goku's sunburnt skin. "Ne, Konzen be more gentile it hurts"he squeaked again.

"SHUT UP" Konzen spat " you brought this upon yourself"

" No, it was Ken-ni-chan's fault for forgetting about me"

" I said I was sorry DAMN MONKEY" Kenren said yelling at Goku, rubbing the lotion a little harder

" Ough... Ken-ni-chan that hurts" Goku said " and don't call me Monkey" " I'll call you what I want" Kenren retorted.

"SHUT UP" Konzen hit them both on the head "Now, Kenren I think you should go home, and Goku bed"

The two did as told.

Later that night Konzen sat out on the porch looking out at the night sky, enjoying the silence. He then heard the door behind him slide open and shut. Then he heard the jingling of chains and the pitter-patter of little footsteps coming his way.

"What are you doing out of bed.?" Konzen grunted like an old man.

" Konzen...I" Goku started in a small voice.

"What"

"I'm sorry if I got you mad" Goku said, he walked over to Konzen so he was in front of him " and..." paused for a second.

"Yes" Konzen said impatiently "and what?"

"And thanx for saving me" Goku smiled up at his master " can... can I stay out here with you for a bit"

Konzen paused at this and than answered " only for a bit"

Goku smiled bigger at this, his golden eye's shining in the moonlight. Before Konzen knew it the little Monkey was in his lap cuddling up against him.

"Hey" Konzen started but decided to drop it. He put his arms around his little monkey and they both enjoyed the night together.

OMG this took way to long for my to write! I'm so sleepy, I would say more but I have to go to sleep. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be updating once I figure out what my next chapter will be about. Well read and reply pleas... o


	2. The Office Assistant

Ok I finally got back from my vacation in San Diego. Well this is my next chapter obviously and in this one I will be introducing an original character. I will have two original characters in this fic and this is one of the two. Neither of them are self insertions. Well enough of this blabbering and lets get started.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or Home Movies.

Chapter 2 The Office Assistant

Konzen sat at his desk stamping paperwork.. The afternoon had been exceptionally quiet for his monkey had gotten up early and gone directly to Tempo's office to help him reorganize it. So there he sat stamping, stamping, stamping. He looked at his desk and at the load of work filling it up. The pile was the biggest he had ever had, mainly because of the monkey. He also remembered all the filing he had to do. "Oh god," he sighed putting his hand to his face and rubbing his forehead.. When he removed his hand he noticed and unexpected visitor at the door.

"Why hello Konzen," the Merciful Goddess said with a grin. "I see you have a lot of work on you hands."

"Damn, what the hell do you want, you old hag?" Konzen spat at his aunt.

"Oh I was just passing by and wanted to say hi to my favorite nephew," she said with an even bigger grin.

"Like hell you are," Konzen spat again. "What do you want; either tell me or get out."

"Sheesh Konzen, you don't have to be so snappy!" She sill had a huge grin on her face. "And you're right, I did come to talk.. I came to say I have a surprise for you."

"Oh god what is it this time?" He said in his normal manner.

"Well I have noticed that you have had lots of work lately and thought an office assistant would be good for you." She said casually.

"I don't need help." Konzen retorted.

" Sure Konzen, you keep saying that," She walked up to Konzen's desk so they were face to face. "Why don't you just give it a try? The guy I found would fit in perfectly with you guys, so give him a week... He will only be working with you for 3 days a week anyways so he won't be around to often."

'Well, help would be nice, and if I say no she will make me anyway...' Konzen thought to himself. "Ok," he muttered out loud, "but I will only give him one week.. If there are any problems he is gone!"

"Ok, ok I get it!" the Merciful Goddess said. "I also must tell you he's not from around here..."

"What do you mean?" Konzen snapped, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well he is kinda like an exchange student," she started. "He is from the far north of Heaven. His English/Japanese is not very fluent. He also does not understand very many of our customs. He is here with and exchange program and we have to give him a job, so I thought you would be the best man for it."

"Oh great," Konzen said sarcastically. "Another idiot."

"He is really quite smart considering where he is from," she said nudging Konzen with her elbow "I think you will like him. Wait here I will go get him, he starts work with you today." With that she left Konzen alone in his office.

"Ch." Konzen said.

He went back to working. Then he heard the annoying voice of his monkey. "Konzen, I'm hungry!"Goku wined.

Konzen looked up and saw Tempo and Kenren standing at the door. Konzen gave them a look that said 'He was supposed to stay with you all day.'

"Sorry, he wanted to see you so badly...How could I say no?" Tempo said with a sweat drop.

"Oh," all three men and monkey turned around to see the Merciful Goddess standing in the doorway with a guy next to her. "Why hello everyone. Konzen, it was so nice of you to invite all your friends over to meet your new assistant."

"Assistant?" Kenren snickered.

"Yes," the Merciful Goddess said, "This is Eugene, Konzen's new assistant." She pointed to the man next to her.

All four of them looked at Eugene. He was a tall man, very beefy and quite hairy. His hair was brown. He had a little facial hair, however most of his hair was located on his back, chest, and feet. The hair on his head was neatly brushed to one side. He wore a work suit that looked very out of place on his body. His face was expressionless, and unlike Konzen's, he looked like he was in heavy thought at all time.

"HI!" Goku was the first to speak. "My name is Goku, what's yours?" He smiled up at Eugene.

"Eugene. My name is Eugene." He answered in a heavy Russian like accent.

"Eugene huh?" Kenren spoke next. "Well then Eugene, my name is Kenren. Welcome to the western part of Heaven." Kenren patted Eugene on the back. Eugene did nothing.

"Yes, welcome." Tempo said. "My name it Tempo." He extended his hand to shake Eugene's beefy hand. Eugene just looked at it and did nothing. Tempo sweat dropped. He retracted his hand back, slightly offended.

"Eugene, this is the man you will be working for." The Merciful Goddess now spoke talking lowly so Eugene could understand. She pointed towards Konzen. "That is Konzen. Can you say Ko-n-ze-n?" She enunciated every vowel as if she were talking to a child.

"Ko-Kouniean" Eugene said not trying very hard to pronounce the name. Everyone sweat dropped.

"OK!" The Merciful Goddess spoke up. "I will leave you all to get acquainted." And with that, she left.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Kenren was on the floor laughing. "Kouniean! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP!" Konzen yelled, throwing a book at Kenren. "My name is NOT Kouniean. GOT IT!"

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" was Kenren's only reply.

"Now Kenren, that's not nice. Eugene is foreign and may not be able to pronounce all of our words." Tempo said calmly. "We should try to be nice, and not laugh at him."

"Kouniean?" Goku pipped up. "I don't get it." He said pathetically.

Konzen hit Goku with a book "My name ain't Kouniean, so don't call me that!"

"Ouch, but I didn't - Eugene and Kenren did!" Goku wined in his own defense.

"Goku-" Tempo started to say, but was cut off shortly by Eugene.

"Lannie," Was all Eugene said. "I will call you Lannie." he said this referring to Konzen.

"WHAT?" Konzen spat at poor Eugene.

"Lannie. Do you knot understand?" Eugene said this like Konzen was an idiot. "I no pronounce your name so I call you Lannie. It beautiful name for beautiful man."

"BWANANNANAHA! LANNIE! ISN'T THAT A GIRL'S NAME!" Kenren was still on the floor laughing.

"Shut the F up Kenren. My name is Konzen!" Konzen yelled at Kenren throwing a book at him.

Goku just sat there with confusion. "I don't get it Ten-Chan," Goku said looking up at Tempo with his innocent eyes.

"Well, Goku you see-" Tempo was once again cut off by Eugene.

"Work." Eugene said. "Lannie give Eugene work." He said, with his accent still heavy as ever.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Lannie in amassment.

"Ok," Konzen spoke up. "Your first job is to get these three Bimbos out of here."

"Ok boss," Eugene said. With that he walked up to Kenren, Tempo and Goku "Lannie says out." he picked the three up (yes he is big enough to carry all three of them) and dropped them outside of Konzen's office. "You no come in 'till Lannie say ok." And he shut the door in their faces.

"I think I'm going to like this," Konzen said to himself. "OK, now Eugene I want you to file my papers in alphabetical order, while I stamp these papers over here." He handed Eugene a large stack of papers "When you're done, tell me, got it?" And with that he began stamping the stack he had.

After about 15 minutes Eugene said "Done, Lannie, sir."

"Already?" Konzen said looking up at Eugene unsurely. "Let me check," he checked and found no problems with the filing Eugene did. 'Wow don't think I could have done this well even my self,' he thought to himself. "Ok Eugene, here is another stack to file and when you are done, here are 10 more."

"Yes, sir, Lannie sir." Eugene said. He got right to work.

Eugene and Konzen worked till about 5 o'clock. "Work over." Eugene stated. "Eugene come back in two days to work again." And with that he left the office.

Konzen said nothing. He checked over Eugene's work and found to errors. 'Not bad,' the thought to himself.

"K-Konzen..." he turned to see Goku at the door. "C-can I come in now?"

"Sure." he said to his Monkey.

"Eugene seems like a funny guy Konzen," Goku said smiling up at Konzen.

"Ch," was all he said.

"Konzen... I'm hungry!" Goku said rubbing his belly. "Is it dinnertime yet?"

"Yeah lets go eat," Konzen said guiding Goku out the door.

Later that night Konzen sat outside looking at the stars enjoying the silence. He them heard the door behind him slide open and then shut 'Just on time,' he thought.

"Konzen,"Goku said apprehensively. "May I sit out here with you for a while?"

"Ya know I don't want you making this a habit..." Konzen said. Ever since the whole lake thing Goku has been sitting out at night with Konzen until he fell asleep.

"Please KONZEN it helps me sleep," Goku pleaded.

"Whatever," Konzen mumbled.

Goku, like always, jumped onto Konzen's lap. "So how was work today?" Goku asked Konzen.

"Fine monkey," he said, wrapping his arms around Goku's small body. Goku snuggled into Konzn's embrace.

"Sorry if I bothered you..." Goku said in a low voice.

"Don't worry," Konzen reassured his monkey

"So Konzen how was Eugene? Did he help you at all?" Goku asked.

"Well he got all my filing done." he answered Goku.

"That's good," Goku said. "So will he be staying? He seems like a fun-guy," Only Goku could find Eugene fun. "I have never met someone from far away before."

"Yeah, he will he will be staying, I guess." Konzen grunted.

They were silent for a while. Then Goku asked, "Why did he keep calling you Lannie?"

"Just shut up about that!" Konzen said with a now growing anger mark. "And if you bring it up again, you will be going to bed."

"Ok, Ok, don't make me go to bed, I will be good!" And with that, they sat outside till Goku fell asleep.

Done with chapter two. WoW this was another all nighter thing... man I'm sleepy. Well I hoped you enjoyed it. In my next few chapters I will be showing more of Eugene's personality. Also you will meet my other Original Character who will be Konzen's cousin. Then, after that they will go to the beach. Well hope you enjoyed that, and please read and review. YAY!


	3. Meet the Cousion

OK so here is my next chapter in Gaiden Days. I just noticed I was spelling "Tenpou" wrong. Oops...I can't spell very well, sorry! ((Apparently my editor has been lazy...good thing I don't pay you - ne, Juri? )) Well in this chapter you will meet Konzen's cousin. Also want to say sorry for not updating sooner. I had some relatives over and was busy... Well that's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

Chapter 3 Meet the Cousin  
"Ten-chan," Goku started to say. "What is this?" Goku pointed to a crab in a book.

"That is called a crab, Goku," Tenpou answered his young friend. "A crab?" Goku said looking at the picture. "I have never seen a crab before. Where do they live?"

"They live in the ocean," Tenpou said looking at Goku who had an expression on his face that said 'ocean, what's that?' So Tenpou went on. "The ocean is a big body of water. The crab lives on places called beaches, which are big sandy places with water and lots of sunlight." Tenpou said this fast for he was busy filing.

"Oh, can people go to the beach?" Goku asked.

"Yes," was all Tenpou said.

"Can we go one day Ten-chan?" Goku asked the field marshal.

"Maybe, Goku, but right now I have to finish with cleaning my office."

"Oh, ok." Goku said looking at the crab in the book again. He was supposed to be there to help Tenpou clean his room. He decided to look for other books in the extensive library named "Crab," so he could put the first one with the others. He noticed that there were a whole bunch of books labeled "Crab" on a high shelf. "Ten-chan is this where I should put the book?" Goku asked Tenpou who was also putting books away.

"Yes, Goku, that is fine," He answered..

"OK," Goku said with a huge smile on his face. Goku tried to put the book on the top shelf but was too short to reach. "Oohhh!" Goku moaned as he stretched as far as his little body could. "Can't reach!" He squeaked.

"Kenren would you help Goku put the book on the shelf?" Tenpou asked te general who was sitting in a chair doing absolutely nothing.

"Sure," Kenren grunted while picking himself up out of his chair and making his way over to the little Monkey. "Give it here monkey," Kenren said grabbing the book from Goku and placing it on the top shelf.

"Thank you Ken-ni-chan," Goku said with a big smile.

Just then they all heard a loud knock coming from the door. "Hmm, I wonder who that could be?" Tenpou asked. He got up and when to the door and opened it. "Hello," he said.

"Hello," the person at the door said shyly. The person at the door had short blonde hair that went to their shoulders, beautiful blue eyes, a slim but firm body frame and a boyish face. "My name is Clurarpickt. I'm visiting here and have gotten myself lost, and was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me," Clurarpickt said politely.

Tenpou's jaw dropped. He could feel his cheeks starting to blush up "I-I-I," he stuttered. He was never very good at talking to the opposite gender.

"So who is there?" Kenren asked pushing Tenpou out of the way. When he saw Clurarpickt he felt his heart jump. "Why hello there little missy!" Kenren said now leaning on the door frame trying to look sexy.

"Hello, my name is Clurarpickt and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help me find my way," Clurarpickt said again politely.

"Why, you have come to the right place. I was made for helping beauties like yourself," Kenren said leaning closer to Clurarpickt.

Clurarpickt sweat dropped.

"Hey who is it?" Goku asked pushing in front of Tenpou and Kenren to see who it was. When he saw Clurarpickt he just gave a weird look and said, "Who are you?"

"Goku that was not polite," Tenpou said before Clurarpickt could answer.

"Yeah, what were you thinking you stupid chimp?" Kenren added.

"It's really ok" Clurarpickt said trying to stop the two from yelling at poor Goku. Clurarpickt bent down in front of Goku so they were eye to eye. "My name is Clurarpickt, what is yours?"

"Goku!" Goku said with HUGE smile. "Yay now I have a new friend!" Goku said dancing around Clurarpickt.

"Well, if we are friends, you can just call me Clappy. That's what all my friends call me," Clappy said smiling at Goku.

"OK Clappy-chan," Goku said.

"So, you said you were looking for someone?" Kenren said .

"Oh, yes I am looking for someone. I came to visit my relative and have gotten myself lost." Clappy said with a silly grin.

Tenpou and Kenren blushed.

"Sure we can help you!" Goku piped up.

"S-so, who are you looking for?" Tenpou asked Clappy.

"Oh, well, my cousin's name is Konzen," Clappy answered smiling sweetly.

"Konzen?" Goku said, now very interested in what Clappy was saying. "Konzen is my owner!" He smiled widely up at Clappy at the thought of meeting one of Konzen's relitives.

"Owner?" Clappy said with widening large blue eyes.

"Yes," Tenpou said not over his stuttering. "The Merciful Goddess has put Konzen in charge of Goku."

"Oh is that so?" Clappy said with a smile. "And how do you like my cousin Konzen?" Clappy asked Goku blushing a bit at the thought.

"I love my Konzen," Goku said with a huge smile, now blushing a bit as well. "Even though he yells at me, kicks me out of his room and hits me." He said as if the abuse was nothing.

Clappy giggled.

"So why don't we go and look for old droopy eyes?" Kenren said.

"I assume you mean Konzen." Clappy said happily. "Sure let's go.

So they made their way down the hall down to Konzen's office. Every man they passed would stop to look at Clappy, gaping conspicuously. Some would whistle and say things like "Hey cutie!" or "I would love a piece of that!" and things of that nature. When they got to Konzen's office, the only person there was Eugene, who was filing papers. He looked like he needed some spaghetti.

"Ehlo," Eugene said in a strong accent.

"Hello Eugene," Tenpou said, a bit bored with the man. "We are looking for Konzen. Is he here?"

"No. Konzen go eat while Eugene file," Eugene said. "Now you leave and let Eugene do work."

"Well ok then, bye," Tenpou said closing the door. He turned to Clappy and said, "I'm sorry, he is not there."

"It's ok." Clappy said.

"Why don't we show you around while we wait for him to get back?" Kenren suggested.

"That would nice, then maybe I would not got lost." Clappy said with a cute sinker.

"Oh!" Goku said while jumping like a monkey. "Can I show you my favorite place?" Goku asked.

"Sure!" Clappy said smiling at Goku.

So the four of them headed to where Goku liked to go during the day. As we all know Goku just loves flowers, so of course he took them to the flower feilds. The fields were filled with violet flowers, of which perfectly matched Konzen's eyes. Also, Homura was there, staring in to oblivion at the flowers like always.

"Wow this is so beautiful!" Clappy said in awe.

"Yeah, this place reminds me of Konzen for some reason..." Goku said.

"Hey," Clappy said nudging Goku. "Who is that guy over there?" Clappy said now pointing to Homura.

"I don't know. He never told me his name so I just call him Flower Man because he is always here looking at the flowers. I wonder if they remind him of Konzen too!" Goku said with a big grin innocently, thinking always only of his Konzen.

"Oh," Clappy said with a sweat drop. Clappy noticed that Homura was staring at them, so Clappy gave a light wave. Homura's cheeks turned bright red and he hid his face from veiw.

So they sat all lied in the flower field for a long time losing track of time. Tenpou finally looked at his watch noticing that they had been there for three hours. "Oh, we better get going!" He said nudging Kenren and Clappy.

"Oh, you're right!" Clappy said now gently nudging Goku who had fallen asleep.

"Huh, food time already?" Goku asked still half asleep.

"Come on Monkey time to leave," Kenren said nudging Goku with his foot.

"Ok..." Goku grumbled, rubbing his eyes, causing him to look adorably cute.

"Awwww!" Clappy cooed. "I wish I had a little Goku like Konzen!" Clappy hugged Goku like you would a pushie.

Kenren and Tenpou joined their far away guest Homura in a nose-bleed party.

Goku just sat there not knowing what to do.

"Well lets get going!" Tenpou said with a sweat drop.

So they all made their way back to Konzen's office. When they got there they were in luck for Konzen was at his desk stamping papers.

"KONZEN! I'M HOME!" Goku said jumping in to Konzen's lap and giving him a hello kiss.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Konzen said pushing Goku off his lap.

"Now that's no way to treat your pet!" Clappy said now in front of Konzen.

"Clappy, what are you doing here?" Konzen said not amused with what his cousin just said.

"Why I'm here because I wanted to spend the day with my favorite and only cousin," Clappy said with a sweet smile.

"Oh," Konzen said unenthusiastically.

"But unfortunately the day is almost over, so maybe we could just have a nice dinner together because I have to leave soon," Clappy said to Konzen.

"Sure," Konzen said to Clappy. Clappy was one of the only people who did not piss him off that much, "Let's go," He turned to Tenpou. "Do you mind watching Goku for a few hours?"

"No of course not," Tenpou said.

"Oh and Konzen..." Clappy started timidly, "I was wondering... is everyone in this part of heaven gay?"

"No! Why?" Konzen said surprised.

"Well, because all the guys keep looking at me and acting like they like me or something. It might just me be but-" Clappy was cut off by a very stuned Kenren.

"Wait, your not a girl?" Kenren asked with wide eyes.

"N-No," Clappy said appalled that someone would think HE was a girl.

Kenren and Tenpou said nothing.

"I don't get it," Goku chirped up.

"Nether do I and I don't want to know," Konzen said sternly.

"But-But I can't like guys, I'm a ladies man. I should have been able to tell. The only guy I do like is Tenpou!" Kenren said the last part fast.

"Well Konzen can we get going I need to be out of here in two hours," Clappy said trying not to be rude by interrupting Kenren's whole spiel.

"Ok." Konzen said walking with Clappy out the door.

Later that night Konzen sat out on his porch looking out at the night sky. He listened to the cherping of the crickets. He looked at his was watch. '5,4,3,2,1' he thought, expectantly waiting for a noise. He heard the door behind him open and close, and little footsteps starting to come his way. 'Just on time,' Konzen thought again.

Goku just jumped into Konzen's lap and cuddled into the warmth of his master's body. "So Konzen how was your day today?" Goku asked.

" Fine," was all Konzen said.

"Clappy-chan was nice, huh?"

"Sure"

"Hey Konzen?" Goku started turning around to see if Konzen was listening.

"Yeah?" Konzen said.

"Konzen, what is a cousin?"

"Monkey, don't worry about knowing that I will tell you later"

"Hey, Konzen..." Goku paused.

"What, now?" Konzen asked annoyed.

"What is 'gay'?" Goku asked innocently.

Konzen said nothing. It took everything inside of him to stop himself from hitting poor Goku on the head.

"Konzen are you ok?" Goku asked.

"Goku, you don't need to know what gay is yet, and if you bring it up again I will kill you." Was all Konzen said.

"Ok, Konzen." Goku said snuggling in deeper to the man's embrace. "I can't wait 'till Clappy comes and visits again." Goku said with a satisfying sigh.

"Yeah," Konzen said looking down at Goku seeing that the Monkey had already fallen asleep in his lap. "...stupid monkey..." Konzen whispered.

Ok so this is the end of chapter 3. Well hope you enjoyed it! Read and reply please.


End file.
